The present invention relates to an information storage medium, a computer terminal, and a change method.
A computer terminal that allows the operator (player) to enjoy a pseudo-performance by performing a predetermined input along with the music has been known. Such a computer terminal displays an instruction mark (e.g., note) that moves along a predetermined path at a predetermined moving speed, and compares the input timing of the operator with a reference timing to evaluate the input performed by the operator (see Japanese Patent No. 3905469).
However, since such a computer terminal has an evaluation target in a uniform pattern, the operator may lose interest in the game.